


Bench Conference

by Shivarus



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Cancer, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivarus/pseuds/Shivarus
Summary: Matt Murdock and Kirsten McDuffie need help on a court case, so they visit Foggy Nelson in the hospital.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: DDE’s 2021 New Year’s Day Exchange





	Bench Conference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hehearse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehearse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Daredevil](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/736554) by Mark Waid, Chris Samnee, Paolo Rivera. 



It’s a bright, sunny day here in New York City, though for Matt Murdock, it’s about to get quite dreary. He’s preparing himself for the tumultuous halls and noxious smells of the hospital he’s about to enter. An eternity of fighting criminals is nothing compared to how hard it is to step inside. He’s done this many times before, but each time is harder than the last. Matt takes a deep breath, and walks inside. 

At any other hospital, it would take a good bit of time to get past security, with a tote filled by a laptop and several files, but at this hospital, security lets him in with a smile and a wink. Matt has his radar sense, but he doesn’t need it to navigate this hospital. He’s been here many, many times in the past, and this time is no different. Weaving and dodging around people and medical equipment alike, Matt makes the walk to the oncology department, the smells becoming more and more pungent as he approaches.  
  


As Foggy hears Matt’s familiar footsteps coming, he whispers a meek “Hello.” and waits patiently for Matt to open the door.

The door squeaks as Matt enters the room. Matt gives Foggy a sombre “Hi, Foggy.” Matt lifts his tote bag and begins unloading its contents on a nearby table. “I need your help with a case. It’s the Nocenti v. Miller case. It’s been reopened.”

“Ah that’s right, you never worked on it, did you?”

“Yeah. I just need a few details hashed out. I don’t want to give you much work, because you shouldn’t wo-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Foggy motions to the laptop.”When have you ever known me to give up on something like this?”

“Well there was that time where-”

“Hush.”

“Here, I brought you your blue-light glasses.”

“Thanks. Now stop dilly-dallying and get working.”

* * *

Matt lifts his head off the table, drool wetting the documents he was working on.”Ugh, what happened?”

Foggy snarkily replies, “What happened? You fell asleep while working through the night, is what happened.” Foggy is wide awake, with no dark circles under his eyes, unlike Matt. He was woken up earlier, by the bright red sunrise. “You always do this, whether as Daredevil or as Matt Murdock.”

Matt pulls out his phone, and the automated voice tells him it’s nearly noon. “What? Foggy, come on. Why didn’t you wake me up earlier? I have cases to work on!”

“Matt, how much sleep have you gotten over the past week? 10 hours? You needed to get some sleep in.” Foggy gently closes the laptop he’d been working on and sets it aside. “In any case, we have company, so try to not look like that.”, as Foggy gestures vaguely in Matt’s direction. 

Matt tries to act surprised when Kirsten says hello. “How long have you been just standing there?”

Kirsten smirks, “Well Daredevil would know, wouldn’t he?”

“It’s a good thing I’m not Daredevil then. Seriously, why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

Kirsten sucks in her lips, “It’s fun watching you two bicker. It’s like watching an old married couple.”

Foggy shoots a glare at Kirsten, which then softens into a face of understanding. “We are, aren’t we?” Foggy turns and looks fondly at Matt. “You need to eat _sometime_ , Matt. Go grab some grub from the cafeteria. It’s not that bad.”

Matt raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, maybe it is that bad. Go eat anyway. We can start working again after.” 

“But-”

“Go!”

“Yes, _dear._ ” Matt sulks out of the room, lumbering towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Matt returns about an hour-and-a-half later, with a subtle grin lighting up his face. “The cafeteria food was delicious! Great recommendation Foggy.”

Foggy, unamused, “You went to Brubaker’s down the street, didn’t you?”

“Don’t worry, I brought some take-out for you.”

“I’m not allowed to eat that!”

“Oh, right. Well, I brought some take-out for Kirsten then.” 

Kirsten grabs the bag without hesitation. “Thank god, the stuff down there makes me want to barf.” Kirsten sets the ham-filled sandwich down next to the files she’s looking through, then proceeds to take a bite. Almost immediately, Kirsten jumps out of her chair and slams her hands on the table. “ _Mmph!_ Wschee cshan yougj ghis!” 

Matt responds “Swallow your food!”

Kirsten takes a few seconds of chewing and gulps down her delicious ham sandwich. “Sorry, sorry. I think I found something!” She hands the paper over to Foggy, the important section highlighted. 

Foggy loudly exclaims, “Oh! We can frame nearly our entire defense around this. Matt, it’s the-”

“The Wolfman files, yeah. Why didn’t we think of that earlier?” Matt pauses for a few seconds to think. “Oh of course, because of the-”

“Stare Decisis!”, Foggy interjects. “We thought it would never work because of precedent, but we can differentiate this case from the precedent using this evidence over here. Alright, Matt, you work on opening statements. Kirsten, can you get started on preparing the client?”

“On it.”, reply Kirsten and Matt, simultaneously, as a fervor whips up from what was a slow drawl, with Murdock and Nelson, Attorneys at Law re-energized.

* * *

Matt and Kirsten find themselves in a courtroom, sitting on the edge, near the back. They had to fight tooth-and-nail to get the judge to allow the pair to bring in a tablet and stream the session to Foggy. 

Kirsten lifts the tablet above her head, sweeping across the room, and allowing Foggy to take in the whole court. Matt knew that Foggy missed being in the courtroom, but he figured this is the second best way to experience it.

The client, Ann Miller, stands up and begins reciting her rehearsed lines. She’s clearly nervous; she stumbles on her words and sweats bullets, but she makes it through the day. Matt, Kirsten, and Foggy give their praise, and then give her feedback. The next session, Ann shows signs of improvement; Kirsten’s coaching has clearly done some work. Every subsequent session has Ann getting better and better, until the case finally concludes, with victory for the defense.

* * *

Matt and Kirsten exit the courtroom, and make their way across the streets back to Foggy’s Hospital. They make their way to Foggy’s room to celebrate the victory, but they find him missing from the room. Matt sits down, and tries to hear his voice, but instead is met with the strong smells of chemotherapy. “That’s right, he’s in chemo at the moment.”

“Think he’ll be okay?”

“Yeah, he’s strong. We just have to wait for him to come back.” 


End file.
